starshot_levelworldfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Enemies in SSLW
This is list of enemies encountered in SSLW. Enemies are colored to indicate their elements. The first enemy of an element will always be Primary. Elements 'Classics' #Primary: The normal element, for when you can't find any good elements. #Torch: This element heats everything up. Torch is for fiery characters. #Solar: Light the day up with Solar, which consists of light and stuff. NOT ALWAYS THOUGH! #Amazon: Amazon is the Nature element, for characters who are green and are related to flora. #Strike: Strike is for sport-related balls, such as Footballs. Also for round characters. #Guard: Guard is for knights and kings. Fantasy stuff, y'know. #Lunar: Do the exact opposite as Solar, and do Lunar. It consists of darkness. #Ninja: This sneaky element is for Ninja-like characters. #Scuba: Dive into awesomeness by using Scuba. It's a water element! #Energy: Zig-zag with Energy, which is all about electricity! ZZZZZZZZZZP. #Retro: Retro is for those Video-game stuff. Maybe pixel stuff too. #Logic: Logic is for who really use their brain. They're smart and stuff like that. #Granite: This rock element is tough. Consists of boulders and stuff like that. Hence why it's called Granite. #Jet: Jet is for flying (again not always) and wind-related characters. Blow 'em away. #Healer: As it goes, Healer is for healers. It's not Support. #Cryo: Cryo is a very CHILLY element here bois. #Tune: Tune in with this loud & proud element, cuz that's what it is, #Toxic: Toxic is for those poisonous bois right their bois. Venomously dangerous. #Arcane: Magical and mysterious, Arcane is one of the first elements to be created. #Spirit: Spirit is for monsters and ghosts. It's usually creepy. #Mech: Mech is tech. Tech is wreck. Ready?! #Brawn: You know what Brawn means, right? If you don't it's extremely strong. #Flavor: Yummy yummy in my tummy! Flavor is for foods and such! #Astral: Dive into SPAAAAAAACE with Astral, who's purpose is to help space-related characters. #Doom: Doom is for extremely evil characters, hence the name. Also for demons. #Primeval: Primal characters DESERVE the Primeval element. Unearth the wonders of awesomeness. #Salvo: Salvo is for bombs and explosive characters. C4s, Dynamite, and such things. #Support: Unlike Healer, Support is attack boosts and buffs, such as characters doing 25% more damage. #Razor: Razor cuts the line as it consists of sharp things. Such as cutters. #Star: Star is basically for those who consists of stars. You don't have to ask more. #Turbo: Turbo is for industrial city-related characters, including fast characters! #Festive: For holidays and such, Festive brings the joy of Christmas. Not HALLOWEEN!!! #Job: Policemen and other stuff go here. EVEN PIRATES. #Dust: Let's make the enemies DIRTY WITH THE DUST ELEMENT! It's MUCH Dirty. #Data: Go cyber with the Data element. I PROMISE IT'S NOT HARMFUL. #Buzz: If you're having trouble typing your bugs, go with the Buzz element, which IS for bugs. #Chrono: Chrono is TIMEY WIMEY when it comes to this place! SLOW DOWN AND TIMETRAVEL. #Military: Bazookas, tanks, planes, you name it; Military is for those things! #Arm: When your character's wielded weapon doesn't have anything better use Arm. Must be visible though. #Ink: For those who USE INK! For those who are also CARTOONS! #Roar: Weird element, but now you can type dragons this. So, HOORAY!! #Major: TOTALLY AWESOME AND COOL PEOPLE! EVEN MLG PEOPLE! MAJOR! #Juggle: Funloving and clowns. They are mucho nice, aren't they? Sometimes, though! #Algebra: For those who are related for squares and even math/algebra bros. #Spectrum: Colorful characters would really LOVE this. Also for painters. #Shiny: Rich characters LOVE the element Shiny. That's because it's related to money. BLING! #Jewel: Crystal-related characters. Get brilliant and look cool! #Steam: Steampunk characters! Steampunk-like two! #Gravity: Gravity users! GRAVITY SLAMMING AND FLIPPING! #Alloy: If you don't want a non-robot pronounced as Mech, use this element related to steel. #Esprit: Esprit is for animation and life and stuff like that. Lightseekers I guess. #Magna: Magnetic characters. IT MAY NOT GET LOTS OF CHARACTERS TO HAVE THIS ONE!!! #Pulse: THIS ELEMENT IS THE GROSSEST IT CAN GET. Organ-related characters... EW. #Sticker: Paper-related characters. PAPER MARIO! SUPA-STAR! #Impact: Build da machine like a coolio with IMPACT. That's right, Impact. #Fable: Fable is for things related to Greek myths and stuff. That's right, Greek myths. #Ivory: Hungry for more? IVORY is for those mans with BIG teeth. Just like in Jokemon. #Valentine: Those who have the Love element can TAME ENEMIES! Mostly, that is. There are 12 more. 'App Saga' #Chat: For those who are rather chatty and send stuff or whatever you can think of. #Travel: Travel is for navigation-related things, or atleast things related to real-life, like comets. #Gizmo: Everyday useful stuff except chat or stuff. Examples include recording, flashlights, and cameras. #System: Build-in system things such as batteries or even virus destroyers. #Electronic: Let us delve into video-game related stuff such as racing and brawling with Electronic. #Amusement: Entertainment like gambling, listening to music, and such. Amusement does not allow VGs. #Style: As in Lifestyle. Everyday life stuff is what this consists of, such as money. INCLUDES VIRUSES. 'Time for Class' #Creative: Woah there friend, you might need to slow down! #Time: Clocks, watches, and other time-telling things. Like sundials and hourglasses. #Digital: Now with the Digital element, you can think of zeroes and ones! Computers! #Dreamy: Dreams are the movies that live in your head, every night when you sleep in your bed! #Elemental: Fire, wind, earth, water, plant, metal, electricity, void, you name it, they’re mostly ELEMENTS! #Cliche: Typical superhero powers. #Endurance: ‘Cause who doesn’t like parkour? #Shocking: Electricity and stuff. That’s it. #Wordy: The pen is mightier than the sword, they say. Then, what’s a laptop? 'Mint Famillies' #Fila: Electric characters. ZAP 'EM LIKE CRAZY. #Reinforce: Defensive, and bulky. But you can't punch like a heavy metal. #Bombard: Explosive! Self-destructive! Bombard enemies! High attack capabilities! #Arma: Warfare weapons. Catapults. Cannons. MORTARS. #Contain: When you just want to slow down, slow down and CONTAIN THINGS! #Spear: Piercingly.... SUPREME. Pierce multiple enemies! #Pepper: Pepper the battlefield with a very hot family. Don't ask us how hot. #Enchant: Enchanted as it can be, it is usually revival and effects to enemies. #Conceal: The darkest family of all times. It's super sneaky, but sometimes... illuminated. World 1: Paralam Sector A: Prank Plains COMMON Elements: Primary/Nature/Strike *Jello - Say hello to this weird jello. It's normal, and bland. Mellow things. **Stats ***HP: 10 (2+ per level) ***ATK: 1-3 (1+ per level) ***DEF: 0% **Attacks ***Jump: A simple jump to the head. *Zarzy - The Zarzy is your average enemy which just sits around, being a particular nuisance. **Stats ***HP: 30 (3+ per level) ***ATK: 1 (1+ per level) ***DEF: 25% **Attacks ***Headbutt: The Zarzy headbutts the enemy. *Barka - Whatever you do, make sure to know what you're touching. Barks aren't really aggressive. For now. **Stats ***HP: 15 (+2) ***ATK: 2-4 (2+ per level) ***DEF: 0% **Attacks ***Tackle: The Barka simply tackles the enemy. ***Acorn Spit: The Barka spits an acorn for Amazon damage. *Crisher - While tougher, they are dumber. (Starting HP: 20) (HP per level: 4) **Stats ***HP: 20 (+4) ***ATK: 5-6 (1+ per level) ***DEF: 5% **Attacks ***Tackle: The Crisher simply tackles the enemy. This tackle however has a 25% chance to stun. ***Leaf Shot: The Crisher grabs a leaf and throws it an enemy, doing Amazon damage. *Munchdown - Munchdowns have a big mouth, and a round body. They're just hungry. That's all. **Stats ***HP: 14 (+3) ***ATK: 10 (2+) ***DEF: 1% **Attacks ***Striking Spit: The Munchdown spits out a baseball-like mucus. Does Strike damage. ***Chewing Strike: The Munchdown will jump up and bite the enemy, doing severe damage to them. ***Slobbery!: The Munchdown spits slobber which reduces your damage by 50%. *Vineball - Vineballs combine the fun and meaness of Amazon and Strike. Main reason is because... well, they simply have Amazon and Strike abilities. (Starting HP: 10) (HP per level: 4) **Vine Whip: The Vineball will attack with one of its vines for Amazon damage. **Pitchen Roll: The Vineball jumps and starts rolling in mid-air, landing and rolling towards the targeted enemies, inflicting Strike damage, all while trying to target another enemy every time it is hit or it hits an enemy. *Swammy - Swammies swim and like the water. Especially when they get to ATTACK PEOPLE! **Scalding Water: Swammy spits out scalding water which does Scuba damage. Does x2 damage to Cryo enemies. **Fin Slap: Swammy simply fin slaps the enemy. **Passive: Liquid Please - Gains HP when it receives Scuba damage, depending on how strong it is. *Jet Joe - Some kinda random enemy just seems to be hovering without the help of hovering. According to the laws of physics, their is no way a Jet Joe can fly, but Jet Joe disobeys whatsover, cuz he's nice >:] **Stunning Gale: Whips up a tornado which stuns you and does Jet damage. **Passive: Flying - This enemy can't be hit by simple on-ground attacks. *Cleafe - Soaring high in the sky Cleafe is a BIG enemy. Even with LEAVES as propellers. **Entanglement: Plants a vine into the ground and entangles the enemy. **Windy Spinnit: Spins its propellers towards you, dealing Jet damage. No, the leaves aren't sharp, just windy. **Passive: Flying - This enemy can't be hit by simple on-ground attacks. Sector B: Celestial Forest Common Elements: Astral/Star *Crash Tree - I thought they weren't smart. *Celstia - A bunch of these together can sometimes result in immense power... Sector C: ??? World 2: Pyon NONE RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT SPOILING IT!!! Gallery Jello.PNG|Jello Zarzy.PNG|Zarzy Barka.PNG|Barka Crisher.PNG|Crisher Munchdown.PNG|Munchdown Crash Tree.png|Crash Tree